the blazing wind
by Stormtoothofriverclan17
Summary: strikestar thunderclans leader received a prophcey about his son blazingkit and across the border froststar shadowclans leader received a prophecy about his son savagekit
1. alliances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader**

Strikestar

 **Deputy**

Fernwhisker

medcine cat

goldenpelt

 **Warriors**

Snakestrike

Brightfur

Featherpool

Lakewing (former riverclan

Robinpelt

Thistletooth apprentice rabbitpaw

Snowclaw

Poppywhisper

Hawkwing (twin talongrab

Talongrab

Fallingstone

Queens

Hollowtail mother to flower kit blazingkit and orange kit

Duskshadow mother to foxkit leafkit and lightningkit

Elders

Badgereye

Stubtail

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader

Froststar

Deputy

ravencry apprentice silentpaw

Frogberry

Leaptail

Brightmoon

Woodthorn

Quailfeather

Darksky

Blizzardfrost

Owlwing Apprentice applepaw

Queens

Pinefur mother to Savagekit and Leachkit

Wetpelt mother to mistkit

Elders

Fogsong

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader

Troutstar

Deputy

Stoneshine

Medcine cat

Paddlewhisker

Warriors

Hotpebble

Sunfeather apprentice quickpaw

waterbreeze

Whisperreeds

greyspot apprentice slugpaw

Clamshell

Elders

Snailwing

Archpool

 **WINDCLAN**

Leader

Antstar

Deputy

moorrunner

Medcine cat

Heathertooth apprentice Jumppaw

Warriors

Thrushflight

Icegaze

Blackshard

Oddeyes

Blackrose

Gorsetangle

Scratchpelt

Queens

Nightflight mother to rodentkit

 **SKYCLAN**

Leader

Flystar

Deputy

Mousesneak

Medcinecat

berrysky

Warriors

Peckthorn

Wormtail

Bluepelt

Leaffur

Fireclaw apprentice Lungepaw

Cherryblossom

Sparrowfur

Crumblingcliff

Nutclaw

Sproutwing

Claweye

Queens

Whitewhisker

 **ROUGES**

Blood

Bear

Racoon

Stab

Ghost


	2. Chapter 2

Blazingkit where are you? Blazingkit quickly jerked his head to the nursery. Uh oh he thought to himself as his mother Hollowtail walked out with run he said to Foxkit and should we go? asked the opposite directions said Foxkit. Okay Foxkit you run to the entrance lightningkit to the elders and i'll go to the leader's den. Before they could run a voice said what about me?Foxkit turned to look at distract them said do I always have to distract them why can't I hide pouted Orangekit. Your smaller and quicker Blazingkit replied. You know your also small and quick the only between you too is that mark on your head said Lightningkit to i'll distract them said Blazingkit. You know while all you were bickering we found the kits looked up to see there mothers plus Leafkit and win cried leafkit. You always win at hide and seek pouted play a diffrent game said play leader said I call thunderclan cried Blazingkit.I call skyclan said is for me said called windclan while Lightningkit was stuck with clan can I lead said can be my deputy said replied Foxkit pounced Blazingkit.I declare war on thunderclan he on my watch said Orangekit and Leafkit at the same time.I'll help shadowclan said kits played until dusk then ate and went to sleep.

 **Not alot of action for the first chapter and it is very short but there is a easter egg for a future story**

 **Also i exept ocs most of the time Thanks to flower the first reviewer so i name one kit after her In other worlds i'll do Q AND A and feel free to create fan art**

 **Quote of the day ask not what your country can do for you ask what you can do for your country.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Elder tales**

Blazingkit calm fact all of you calm down said want to play said can we do said said about go to the elders said idea said Hollowtail. Go hear one of there tales she cried all of the kits started running across the path as cats tripped all over it cried Flowerkit .Where are you going? asked Strikestar. To the elders said but don't insult Stubtail we all know how much of a grouch he is said they got to the elders we want to hear a story said fine He said. Have any of you heard of a dog-head said it sounds scary said ago when boars and Mouthclaw roamed the forest. Who's Mouthclaw interrupted Leafkit.A giant snake he were three clans.I thought there were Five said this is before modern clans said said were three clans lionclan leopardclan and one day they had a we see lionclan tigerclan or leapordclan asked you won't there all gone now He at the were attacked by 's does a dog-head look like? asked there Stubtail said Blazingkit. Stubtail glared at also have a stub they eat kits said Stubtail. No they do'nt said they do have a head like a the clans were attacked by them and most cats there were killed even Goldenstar leader of the clans planned to fight back he battle was long and fierce lasted 10 days and 9 clans won and drove back all the Dog-heads out of the all Dog-heads are gone and will never ever not in a gazzilion moons come get back to your mothers you need the rest for tommorow. Yeah are apprentice thats tommorow said said blazing- kit.

 **Yeah gonna keep nursery stories short I mean there pretty boring also Dog-heads are Bears. what do you think of the characters so far im gonna start focusing on Blazingkit commenton whothere mentors should be.**


End file.
